My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Exclusive Short
by SkullReaper790
Summary: There are five animated exclusive shorts based on the third film, which the film were separated.
1. The Science of Magic

**Author's Note: Hey, Guys! My OC which is Ivan and Dietrich decided this Idea for me and thanks for that, anyways. And the two of them decides to make a story of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Exclusive shorts. But before we start lets watch it on Youtube. And I'll bring my OC through the Exclusive Shorts**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Exclusive Shorts**

 **Chapter I: The Science of Magic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP it belongs to Hasbro.**

 _At the 4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone had appeared again, Dietrich, Pinkie Pie, and Ivan were on the Scene. As the three of them move forward at the 4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone, as they smile warmly in front of the Audience, The Audience clap at them as the three of them bowed gently in front of them._

" _Hi Guys my name is Pinkie Pie, and I'm gonna warm up your day with Party!"_ The Pink teenager replied as she jumps up and down, a grinned on her face got wide then a sound of squee can be heard.

" _Really, Pinkie,"_ Ivan replied with a boring tone. _"And how are you gonna warm up somebodies day it's kinda creepy though, really?"_ He question's the pink teenager's leadership.

" _Oh, Come on dude, leave her alone."_ Dietrich defended Pinkie Pie's words _. "You know she's just a girl right, you can't talk to a girl like that."_ He pointed his adoptive brother.

" _Really?"_ Ivan inquired as he smirked at his Brother. _"I think I might change that."_ He contacted the Author as he was using the phone, when the phone is ringing the Author answered the call.

" _Hey, Author,"_ Ivan called me by my name on the phone. _"Um, Dude, I've a favor for you. Could you ship 'Dietrich X Pinkie Pie' please,"_ Dietrich started begging but it was too late, however, before were things gotten into trouble. I cancel the Request which Ivan gave it to me.

I decline the request as I shook my head. " _No, I can't do that."_

" _Why, Not?!"_ Ivan uttered angrily.

" _Because…. I'm not exactly good at Shipping, anyways."_ I uttered at Ivan, causing him to glare at me.

" _Ok, Look,"_ I responded. _"I'll promise…. I'll do the Stupid shipping of yours."_ I groaned in disgusted.

" _Fine!"_ Ivan answered crossing his arms with a boring looking in his eyes.

" _Dietrich kissed Miss Diane Pie."_ I whispered Dietrich to kiss Pinkie Pie, which makes Dietrich to sweat like he was in nervousness in his mind.

" _Um…. Ok."_ Dietrich gulped, as he goes towards to Pinkie Pie awkwardly. As he holds her both hand, as Dietrich say something to Pinkie.

" _Pinkie,"_ Dietrich called Pinkie as her head jerk at him. _"Do you love-?"_ His sentence was interrupted causing Ivan and the Author which is me got ourselves slack jawed, as Pinkie did the Passionate kiss on Dietrich which they kiss on each other on the couch.

Pinkie and Dietrich let go of the Kissing as their faces blush hardly than they thought. She and Dietrich returns back to the 4th wall breaking zone, As Dietrich holds one hand on Pinkie's.

Ivan replied awkwardly, as he rolled his eyes. _"Uh…. Anyways enjoy the Exclusive shorts."_ Ivan, Pinkie Pie, and Dietrich left the 4th wall breaking zone.

 _Location: Canterlot High, Classroom_

It was a great morning at Canterlot High, as the Humane 5 soon enters the classroom for their band practice. While they were murmuring at each other they saw Sunset Shimmer wearing a Labcoat as they also saw some hi-tech equipment from the classroom room, as Sunset holds the clipboard with her hands while she was writing and reading with something.

"Huh?" The Rainboom replied in unison.

"Uh, I thought we were rehearsing." Rainbow Dash indicated as she holds her electric guitar.

"Well, you are. Sort of." Sunset replied, as she goes towards to her five friends which they were clenching their specific instruments. "Back at When I was Princess Celestia's Student," She told her past story in front of the Humane 5 while she was staying in Equestria. "I learned best by going out into the field and actually doing something." She indicated with a smile. "Studying ancient books is fine for some people, but I like to solve A magical mysteries by rolling up my sleeves and getting my hooves…. Uh, hands dirty." The red and yellow hair girl smirk as she look out into her clipboard writing again with something but she grinned afterwards, as Sunset wears a one blue glove and she puts it in on her hand. Then she goes back to work.

"I can relate workin' hard outdoors," Applejack uttered anxious. "But what the hay does that have to do with us playin' music?" She inquired as she clutched her bass guitar.

"I'm trying to figure out how magic works here." Sunset indicated as she plugging in into the machine. "Why you grow ears, tails, and wings when you pony up and what instrument have to do with it." She uttered looking at Fluttershy.

"Um, are you sure we need to figure it out?" The butter skin teenager questioned anxiously.

Sunset replied as she wore the helmet around on Fluttershies head while she gripping her tambourine. "It'll be fun. Just start playing. You won't even know I'm here."

 **(Background Music Starts)**

Sunset activates the machine giving a Thumbs up to Fluttershy, as the butter skin teenager began to play her tambourine. As Sunset is smiling watching the Wave-Pattern on the screen, as Sunset began realizing that the wave-pattern converts itself into a butterfly, Fluttershy generates her wings, ears, and tails. But bringing a swarm of butterfly to Sunset causing the whole room to get Pitch black even the machines screen, And finally the pink butterfly flies on Sunsets nose.

Meanwhile Applejack was utilizing her bass guitar as she was floating into the ground. She was growing ears, and tails unto her then Equestrian magic vanish very quickly. and generates a bunch of shiny apples falling into Sunsets covering her entire body, The last apple fell on Applejack as it bounced at her and catches it diminishly then she eats it, as she walked on the same direction. And Sunsets head can be seen on the shiny apples.

Sunset attach a circle like cord on Rarity's forehead, as Sunset saw her playing her keytar like a badass. As she did she grows her ears and tails, And the Red and Yellow hair is recording Rarity checking on her clipboard if it's alright, while the white gray teenager was floating on the ground with her ears and Tails activated. As she was floating on half of the ceiling, a wiring got wrapped on Sunsets ankle causing her to fall backwards on the ground. And Rarity got nothing but to smile shrugging.

Pinkie plays her drums slow and steady, as Sunset is checking the reading on the screen. The Pink teenager activates her ears and tails. When she does this she plays insanely, causing a balloon backfire on Sunset which she got crashed on the wall. Then her hair got messed up because of the Electricity had taken on her body.

Meanwhile on the small room Sunset is typing randomly, as she saw Rainbow Dash played her Electric Guitar. She then activates her wings, ears, and tails, as she floats on the ground. Which make Sunset got a beamed on her face, but a Rainbow-colored got inside into one of the wirings and it came out bursting into Sunsets face with a Colored-Rainbow.

Later the Humane five played their specific instrument, all of them saw Sunsets face, her hair, and her Labcoat got messed up. "Finally, after the testing, I've come to a definitive conclusion!" The scene of the electric sound crackles up, then out of nowhere Sunset began coughed with a small portion Rainbow-Colored coming out on her mouth. "I have no Idea how magic works in this world." She finally got unconscious as she fell on the ground backwards.

Later a sound of a door came by, as a stranger peeks on the door and a half of his body can be shown. "I'm sorry," He apologized to the five girls. "I'm I late?" The guy inquired before he infiltrates himself on the door.

"I'm very sorry mister, but who are you?" The buttered skin teenager interrogated on the 16 year old boy as a hi-tech VTOL drone armed with a 15mm CIWS gun battery turret, as it was hovering beside Alex's head.

"I allow me to introduce myself," the 16 year old introduce himself as bow before the five girls. "My name is Alex Kharchenko, I'm from another world." After hearing this, Sunset began to wake up on the floor with her eyes widened.

"Did you just say that you're from another world?" The Red and Yellow streak hair girl uttered sarcastically as she got up her feet.

"Yes, I must admit that you experiment them for how they pony up by using a piece of Instrument, I'm I right?" Alex inclined as he put his both hands on his back, causing the five girls including Sunset to back up a bit. That a 16 year old teenager guess that he was correct.

The Humane five gasped except for Sunset talking to her mind. _"How did he know that,"_ Sunset uttered in her mind. _"How did he know all of this, I need find out?"_

The bell from the school had rang, And Most of the Students headed straight to Cafeteria. As Humane Five, Sunset Shimmer, and Alex also headed straight to the Cafeteria in CHS. As Sunset Shimmer, Humane Five, and Alex Kharchenko got their own tray as they get their own food. Later Alex, The Humane 5, and Sunset Shimmer walk straight from the Table. As all of them sat on one table, the seven of them were murmuring, chatting, or telling their stories of how much it'll appreciate. Like they were having fun on the Table, eating their own food on the tray!

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **Author's Note: This is a very funny Exclusive short, but other chapters of this story will come out tomorrow I think, I hope you guys like and review my story.**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	2. Pinkie Spy

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of MLP EG: Friendship Games Exclusive Shorts, this is a chapter were Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie Decided to go to their school arch-rival which is Crystal Prep Academy. The two of them decided to spy of what activity will they do. *Shrugs* lets find out.**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Exclusive Shorts**

 **Chapter II: Pinkie Spy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP It belongs to Hasbro**

 _The 4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone had appeared again, as Dietrich and Ivan had walk straight to the 4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone. The full of Audiences clap at them as the two of them bow before the audiences._

" _Welcome back to another MLP EG: Friendship Games Exclusive Shorts."_ Dietrich replied with a warm smile _. "As you can see we will watch what Pinkie and Rainbow Dash will do on Crystal Prep Academy."_ He uttered as he roll his eyes.

" _Yeah, I hope you enjoy it, guys."_ Ivan uttered as he put a thumbs up on the crowds of Audience.

" _So remember guys' #PinkieandRainbowgoestoCPAtoSpy."_ Ivan then puts the hashtag on his Facebook account.

" _Anyways, enjoy the shorts everyone."_ Ivan and Dietrich left the 4th wall breaking zone.

 **(A bit of Background Music)**

It was morning in Crystal Prep Academy on the overhead exterior, all the students of Crystal Prep Academy students were ready from their position. As the Crystal Prep track team coach settle the blow whistle, as all the students of the CPA began to dash off from the coachs' signal the student ran at the same directions. As Rainbow Dash were gripping her one hand from the branches as she started spying the Student of the CPA.

"Crystal prep High School, The competition!" The cyan teenager smirked as she pumped her fist hard.

Rainbow started leaping from the bushes, then she tuck and rolls as she spins her body from the branches and landed perfectly like she was a spy. And the CPA was running past by the field, and again she was into the bush and she jumps another bush. The CPA Students past the field again from the tracking field.

While she was being sneaky on the bushes, she can hear Pinkie's voice on top of her head. "Hey, Rainbow," The Pink teenager called out her cyan teen friend

Rainbow got startled by Pinkie as she questions her while the cyan teenager hides on the trees, as her half body can show on the trees. "Gah! What are you doing?

"You said we needed to be sneaky while we checked out the competition for the Friendship Games." Pinkie replied as Rainbow hides her into the trees, as the cyan extend her hand around pinkies shoulder. "Wanna see what else I have?" Pink teen inquired at Rainbow, as she keeps on smiling in front of the cyan Teen at middle of the tree, making Rainbow look a bit awkward.

"Cat Burglar!" She yelled, as she used her grappling hook to swing somewhere else.

"Dog Burglar!" She hollered again, as she wears a Spike mask and she put it on her face. She then began digging into the ground.

"Tree!" She screams a bit, as she waving her two branches like a waves of water.

"Bunny Suit!" She then hopped like a bunny when she got out into the bushes.

"Camouflage!" Pinkie then finally yelled her breath, as she utilized her hands like she was dancing wildly from the party.

"That's, like, the opposite of camouflage! Quick! Get down!" She ordered Pinkie. Rainbow then pushed Pinkie aside from the bushes…. as a bunch of CPA scholars were coming their way running around the tracking fields.

The cyan Teen goes back at the bush, as she glanced at the CPA scholars. All of them were doing some… exercising activity on the ground.

"We need a better view!" Rainbow narrowed, as she felt something fluffy as the balloons levitate her into the air. As the Balloon kept on levitating forward from the sky, Rainbow and Pinkie were still at the sky levitating. On the scene the Cystal Prep track team were doing some Push-ups as the CPA coach blow his whistle as he counts it in his mind.

"Best view in the house!" Pinkie responded causing Rainbow to cringe in the air.

Rainbow then pops all of the balloons that were levitating into the air, as the balloons were out of the sky Rainbow falls from the air. As they felt with a big ' **THUD!'** on the earth.

The CPA Coach looked behind at the bushes, at this a yellow balloon were floating on the middle of them. As Rainbow got the balloon and she deflates it, she glared towards at the Pink teen. As the Pink teenager sniff her shirt. "You smell like vanilla!" Then Rainbow covers Pinkies mouth both of her hands. "We're trying to eavesdrop!" The cyan teen whispered at Pinkie while her mouth is still close. "That means they won't hear us." The Athletic teen whispered again, Rainbow then let go off of Pinkie's mouth.

"Ohhh!" Pinkie beamed in delight. "I have just the thing!" The Pink teen got a boom mic from somewhere, as the two CPA students were doing sit-ups. Pinkie then operates the boom mic as she adjusting the headset

Rainbow got frustrated as she revealed her half body on the bush. "What are you doing?!"

"We're trying to spy on them! Do you even know what 'Spy' means? It means being sneaky! It means not being seen! It means BEING QUIET!" Rainbow shouted, causing the other CPA Students and the coach just doing an awkward look. Making Rainbow a bit embarrassed, and she can hear Pinkie talking to the bush.

"Bush to Dash, Code Red. You've been spotted. RUUUUUUUNNN!" Pinkie flees as far away from the CPA as Dash were left standing on the Bush, but afterwards she also flee. The CPA Students got nothing but to shrugs to it.

Later Bernard, Oswald, and Aleks, were left on the Bush. As the CPA Coach saw another three on the bush, the three of them made a glancing look at the CPA Students and the Coach awkwardly.

"Great, Rainbow had left us!" Aleks groans, as the mission were failure the CPA coach and Students made a glaring look at the three.

"Co sie gapisz, uklucie twarzy!?" *What are you looking at, Prick face!?* Bernard retorted while he clenched his fist the Flame Sword appeared into it, causing the CPA Students and the CPA Coach backing away from the three.

"Easy there, Bernard." Aleks activated his Earth Fist to lower down Bernard's Flame Sword, making the CPA students and The CPA coach look awestruck of what happened. "You need to control of yourself." He pointed the Fire Element Bearer, and the Coach of the CPA seems that they understand at each other.

" _Interesting."_ The CPA coach spoked into his mind.

"Ale oni patrzyli na mnie niepewnie." *But they were looking at me awkwardly* the fire element bearer protested against Aleks.

"Look, Dude, You can see him in any other day, just don't hurt him." Aleks replies at Bernard with a serious face as he extended his arms, around the fire element bearers shoulder.

Bernard looks angry as he folding his arms looking away in disgust, but he groans afterwards as he rolls his eyes. "Dobrze! Zobaczymy go w kazdt inny dzien! Jesti widzem, ze kutas znowu glowa zostanie wyslany do mojego pokoju trofeum!" *Fine! I'll see him in any other day! If I see that prick again his head will be sent into my trophy room!* The CPA coach got scared of what Bernard said to the CPA.

"Come on, Lets' go!" Aleks replied at his two friends.

Oswald's genetic structure collapses as he run in an incredible speed made of Lightning, causing all the students of the CPA look awestruck. "Blitz-Geschwindikeit!" *Lightning Speed*

Bernard's genetic structure collapses as well, he runs just like Oswald but it was made of flames. "Ogien Predkosc." *Fire Speed.*

"Earth Dig!" The Earth Element Bearer screamed, as he utilizes his solid rock like fist to punch the ground. Causing the ground to shake and the smoke had risen, when the smoke clears up the students of the CPA and the Coach saw a big crater as they move forward the stranger disappeared in an instant. Most of them were amaze and while others were slack jawed. Later the CPA coach dismissed his students, as the CPA student goes back at the gym lockers to change their Uniforms.

 **(To be continued)**

 **Author's Note: I think I might finished the five exclusive shorts, and I'll see ya tomorrow, guys!**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	3. All Fair in Love & Friendship Games

**Author's Note: Hi, Everyone, This is the third Exclusive shorts in MLP EG: Friendship Games, and this time Lyra and Bonbon/Sweetie Drops are having a friendly conversation. But Sandalwood informs them for the Friendship Games try out, but the two Best friends will competes each other, that who will be on the teams list?**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**

 **Chapter III: All's fair in Love & Friendship Games**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP it belongs to Hasbro**

 _4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone had appeared again, Dietrich and Ivan moves towards the 4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone. The crowds of Audiences claps' at them, as the two Brothers appeared with a fake smile on their faces. As the two of them were dressed in tuxedo with a bow tied on, as they walk on the middle of the platform._

" _Hello, Everyone,"_ Dietrich greeted the audiences, as the audiences clapped at them. _"Welcome back to another MLP EG: Friendship Games Exclusive shorts."_ TheGerman-American

" _We Thank you seniorcopycat for reviewing this Exclusive short,"_ Ivan credited the Reviewer. _"We appreciated the support."_ He replied with a grin on his face.

" _I hope the other authors will review this Exclusive Shorts."_ Ivan responded.

" _I hope you guys enjoy another Exclusive Shorts of MLP EG: Friendship Games."_ The Russian-American uttered with a smile, causing the Audience to clap harder. While other Audiences whistle like they were on the cartoon or something.

" _Anyways…."_ Dietrich indicated awkwardly. _"Here's another short for the MLP EG: Friendship Games, Enjoy,"_ He uttered as he pointed the curtains. The two Adoptive Brothers soon left the 4th wall breaking zone, as the curtain cinema shows the Exclusive Shorts Logo.

Back at the stage, Dietrich is checking his Facebook account on his MDUPG, he update his status on his Profile. When he began to start writing he replied on his FB Account saying…. 'You guys are awesome! You really need to check out this video.' He then posted his status on his Facebook Profile.

 **(No Background Music as the 4** **th** **wall breaking continues. Ivan got angry with me for not putting some Background music)**

 **Ivan: Seriously, Author!? But why?!**

 **Me: *Groans* Because…. I didn't hear it at all! *I yelled at him, causing the audiences were murmuring on one from another.***

 **Dietrich: Um, guys….**

 **Me & Ivan: What!?**

 **Dietrich: Nothing. *He gulped as he was backing away in a distance.***

 **Me: Look, I really need to start writing.**

 **Ivan: *He glares at me but soon afterwards he let go his anger, for inhale and exhale his lungs for patient* Fine! You better start writing, or I'll chase you at the end of the 4** **th** **wall breaking zone.**

 **Me: Ok! I'll put some Back ground music. *I put a guitar sound on the story causing Ivan to be impressed with delight.* Better?**

 **Ivan: Much better! *He smirked as he snaps his fingers multiple times, and he heard a country like music* See Author, you could put some Music Background on your story.**

 **Me: *I groan as I rolled my eyes* *I soon started writing***

 **(Country Background Music were heard)**

It was a mid-day at Canterlot High as the bell rang and most of the students were exiting at the Door Entrance of the school grounds, in that scene Students were walking out of the school door, while Pinkie Pie is skipping out of the school grinning in delight. Sweetie Drops and her Friend Lyra Heartstrings were talking about their memories that they have in those years.

"And then I said…." Bon Bon indicated as she was chatting with Lyra with a smile, while they were walking outside of the school grounds clutching their books on their hand.

'It tastes like Marshmallow'? Lyra replied smiling at her buddy.

"Yeah, so that made me…." Bon Bon/Sweetie drops responded, just as Lyra replied also. "…Feels like you were on a camping trip?"

"Yes! Just like-" Bon Bon/Sweetie Drops sentence were interrupted, as Lyra and Bon Bon/Sweetie Drops screamed in Unison while laughing. "That time we went on the amusement park in eighth grade!"

Sweetie Drops gasped and she uttered. "You know me so well!

Lyra scoffed in front of Bon Bon. "You know me so well!" The two of them were interlocking their arms, as they walk down the stairs. While they were down at the school grounds, Sandalwood appeared as he was holding a piece of paper and he beams at the other students of CHS as they caught their attention to him. "Dudes, the try outs for the Friendship games are about to start!"

"O…." Sweetie Drops replied with a smile on her cheeks.

"M…." Lyra responded as well as she did the same as Bon Bon.

"Goodness!" The two of them yelled in unison.

"There are limited spots on the CHS team! So bring you're A-team!" Sandalwood snickered happily as he left the school grounds, however Lyra and Bon Bon just smile at each other. As their smile died down, the two of them just narrowed at each other as a sound of thunder can be heard on the scene and both of them were pointing at each other.

Later on the soccer fields in CHS as Sandalwood is just finishing his acts, Sandalwood throw his trumpet and caught it on his beanie hat as the students were applauding him. The dimmed light appeared in front of the students just as Lyra wears a disco outfit as she starts dancing randomly, She got caught in surprise that she glance at Bon Bon doing some tap dancing, Lyra's friend just finished her dancing. Then Lyra got mad as she grabs Bon Bons' hat and smashed it within her hands. Bon Bon got surprise with Lyras Action and she got mad two. The scene changes into a video game as Lyra and Bon Bon did the fighting position, A Japanese accent voice can be heard on that scene.

The fight had started as Bon Bon defeats Bulk Biceps in arm-wrestling, while Lyra punch sand bag. Then after that Lyra bites a barbell angrily as the barbell bends it into her mouth. While Sweetie Drops toss a log, Lyra was eating a hotdog and puts in into her mouth whole. Sweetie Drops angrily puts a floral vase into the table. And Lyra was molding A Clay and making it into a Horse Statue of the CHS. And the solid marble cracks caused by Sweetie Drops, as the solid marble cracks the marble reveals that it was herself on the marble doing a glare look at Lyra.

Later Lyra dressed as a Peacock while her friend Bon Bon wore A Owlowiscious costume, Lyra were squawking angrily as she was about to attack her friend Bon Bon. While Bon Bon was hooting angrily also as she did the same as Lyras, when they did this Lyra and Bon Bon did the competing silhouette. Just as Micro Chip were confuse of what's happening, he then replies. "Is it just me or did things take a turn towards weirdsville?" He soon took out his cellphone and he began recording it.

"Oi, Mate, 'weirdsville' is just a thing." The Wind Element bearer known as Charles uttered sitting on the bleachers, as Micro Chip did the awkward silence while he was recording the scene.

The Squawking and hooting got louder and louder, the angry split screen appeared as they were shouting at each other, Then Sandalwood interrupts their fight and he responded. "Aw, Dudes, Vice Principal Luna just posted the roster for the Friendship Games team!" Sandalwood runs off again at the soccer fields going back at the school hallways, as Lyra and Bon Bon soon fell off on the ground. While Micro Chip was using his phone to do something, and Sweet Leaf was just reading her book that she borrowed at the Library in CHS.

At the Hallway of the school, the students were murmuring at each other. As Lyra and Bon Bon shove through the crowds of students blocking the view, the two Best Friends soon saw the team roster as Lyra replied Exasperated. "You made the team!

"You made the team!" Bon Bon said exasperated.

Lyra and Bon Bon soon smiles afterwards at each other's backs.

"Best!" Lyra screamed.

"Friends!" Bon Bon hollered at Lyra.

"Forever!" They both yelled in unison, as the two of them hug each other as they giggled crazily.

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **Authors Note: Only two more to go, and I'm gonna add three more exclusive shorts see ya later guys.**

 **Laters!**

 **-UpgraderIsAwesome489**


	4. Photo Finished

**Authors Note: Welcome back to another exclusive short of the MLP EG: Friendship Games animated short, I hope you guys enjoy about this animated shorts.**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Exclusive Shorts**

 **Chapter IV: Photo Finished**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP it belongs to Hasbro**

 **PS: Review is free BTW**

 _4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone had appeared again momentarily, as Dietrich and Ivan walk towards the platform as the crowd of audiences were clapping before them._

" _Hey, Guys,"_ Dietrich replied, as he was waving in front of the Audiences. The same as Ivan did. _"And welcome back to another of MLP EG: Friendship Games Exclusive shorts…. I think…."_

" _Um, Dude…."_ Ivan called out his brother causing him to get his attention, as the MDUPG Glows at his pocket as the ringtone were heard crowds of audience began to get silent as the MDUPG started ringing

" _Yes, Ivan…."_ Dietrich answered, as he pulled up his MDUPG which is glows like A Uranium. He started scrolling the call button when he did a holographic version of Charles can be seen just below on the device

" _Dietrich, Chap, I thought we were doing something at the mansion,"_ The holographic version of Charles replied groaning. _"You were doing the 4_ _th_ _wall breaking aren't you?"_ He inquired just as Dietrich was just snickering nervously as he didn't say anything, just as the holographic version of Charles can be seen folding his arms as he glares at the German-American.

" _Look, I promise,"_ Dietrich swears at the holographic version of Charles, as the Brit were still folding his arms. _"Next time I-"_ The German-American's sentence were interrupt, as Charles got angry at him.

" _Get your bloody arse over here!"_ Charles ordered, as Dietrich left the platform but luckily Ivan caught his brother's arms preventing him from moving down the stairs in the end of the platform while Ivan's Adoptive brother were clutching his MDUPG.

" _Where are you going?"_ Ivan inquired tittering awkwardly.

" _I'm going to Charles's Mansion the 'Royal brat'."_ Dietrich responded in annoying tone, just as he releases his hand from Ivan's grip.

" _I heard that!"_ The Holographic version of Charles uttered which Dietrich got nothing but to groan.

Then Dietrich resumes his walking down the stairs at the platform, His brother don't know what to do at the 4th wall breaking scene. So the light bulb had appeared over his head.

" _Dietrich,"_ Ivan calls his adoptive brother, causing him to turn his head slowly. _"Maybe the author will Took your place, at the 4_ _th_ _breaking zone while you were going to Charles Mansion."_ He indicated, as Dietrich was clutching his chin while his eyes were closed. Then moments later he made a decision, as the author…. which is…. me, will took the position from the 4th wall breaking zone.

" _Alright, Author, you'll be in charge at the 4_ _th_ _wall breaking scene…. Whenever happens don't fail me, and I trust in you."_ Dietrich swears as he made a glanced at me.

" _Look, Dude,"_ I began sweating with nervousness. _"I don't know anything about this job."_ I screamed, while Dietrich is dashing throughout the entrance and then out of the imaginary wall.

" _You can do it dude, anything is possible!"_ He shouted at me while he was outside of the imaginary wall.

A bit later I go back to the back stage most of the staff, were looking at me. It seems that I'm in charge now.

" _Alright, Everyone,"_ I replied as I wave my hand at the other staff, and most of them don't like me at all. _"Hi, I'm SkullCrusher550."_ I introduced my pen name. _"And I'll be in charge for now."_ I responded proudly with a smile, as the staff of the 4th wall breaking zone started their work.

Bruce Sebastian III and Iakov Belinsky were pulling down the curtains causing the curtains to open wide, just as the audience began clapping on their respective seats.

" _Anyways…. Please enjoy this story and remember #R &R." _I responded to the other author and reviewers from FFN.

" _Yeah, we just wanna hear your thoughts at the Review section."_ Ivan replied with a smile.

In CHS just Outside of the hallway of the Vice Principals office exterior, Inside Vice-Principal Luna and Photo Finished were talking to each other face-to-face while they were seated on their separate chair.

"Photo Finish," The Vice-Principal Luna called her name. "Our yearbook photos this year could use a bit more…. Mmmm, pizzaz." The Assistant Principal responded at Photo Finish with a smile on her face. "Would you to take some pictures for-" The Vice-Principals sentenced were interrupted just as Photo Finish turned her head away from the Vice-Principal.

"Say no more!" Photo Finished replied as she picks up her camera inside of her back pack. "I, Photo Finish, will kepture za magicks! I go!" She dashes off.

Meanwhile at the cafeteria of CHS most of the Students were eating their own food on the table, on that scene Valhallen is about to eat his sandwich while Crimson Napalm was just playing his food. As the food were sticking out of his tongue, and Photo Finish appeared behind him. As she pulled out of his chair causing him to disappear, Photo Finish and the snapshot had appeared on the scene. "Shtop! Hold that pose!" She snaps her fingers as she gave the signal to the snapshot, as the two goes to work. The spot light appeared right in front of Valhallens face, as Violet Blurr takes the sandwich from him. And she replaces it with a better sandwich. And Pixel Pizzaz had a hard time fixing Valhallens hair, while Violet Blur was powdering Valhallens face. Photo Finish was still taking picture with Valhallen. "Ja! You are shtarving! Now take a bite!" Photo Finish responded, as Valhallen is about to bite his perfect sandwich. But it was halted by Photo Finish she replied. "No! Do not bite it!" The female photographer, were still taking picture as she screams in delight. "Yes! Yes! No. No!" She puts her camera under her legs, and she goes upside down. And she lies down on the floor while taking picture with an incredible speed she then puts it in front of Valhallen. On the scene Photo Finish takes more pictures before dashing off, she then replies with a voice of german accent. "Enough! I go!" She dashes off and the snapshots took their photography equipment, while Valhallens head were turned on somewhere else while he was sitting, Violet Blurr took his perfect sandwich and exchanged it with the old ones, causing him to be dejected as the cucumber falls just in front of him at the table.

 **(Oswald, Bernard, and Aleks, also Charles POV at the Cafeteria, Canterlot High)**

A bit later Oswald, Bernard, and Aleks, even Charles, were sitting on their respective chairs by one table eating their separate foods on the Tray. As Charles began realizing that there is a camera girl taking picture on the cafeteria at Canterlot High School, He then began responding. "That's Peculiar I never thought, we have a camera girl taking pictures on a bunch of students?" He replied, as the British ate his food on the tray chewing it slowly before swallowing it.

"Was ist das uberhaupt?" *What's that even mean?* The German inquired, chewing his food slowly as he swallows it gently on his tray.

"He means that there's a camera girl taking pictures on some students, in Canterlot High." Aleks indicated.

"Indeed you are, Mister Aleks." Charles uttered after he swallows his food on his mouth.

"Czy faceci czuja sie cos dziwnego dzislaj?" *Do you guys feel anything weird today?* Bernard inquired with a confused face.

"I have no Idea, what you're talking about?" Aleks replied sincerely.

"Come on you Guys, Lets' just eat before our food becomes cold." Charles pointed out his friends, as he continues eating his own food at the tray. His three buddies did the same.

"Yeah," Aleks uttered "your right." Aleks replied eating his food on the tray and he swallows up.

The four element bearers soon continue eating their food on the tray on the table were they seated on the same spot, Oswald was thinking deep on his mind because of the camera teen girl earlier. Bernard then snaps his fingers in front of Oswald, as the Lightning and Thunder element bearer shook his head momentarily.

"Kolesi, jestes w porzadku?" *Dude, are you ok?* the fire element bearer interrogated his friend in front of the table, he extend his arms around Oswald's shoulder

Oswald rubs his head in confusion and he replied. "Ja, ich bin in Ordnung." *Yeah, I'm okay.*

The Lightning and Thunder element bearer got up into his own chair, and he pushed back his chair gently. He responded. "Ich muss auf die Toilette gehen!" He quickly dashes off straight to the bathroom.

 **(Canterlot High Gym)**

Later at the Canterlot High in the gym, Wiz Kid was just dribbling his ball sloppily. As he was about to shoot his ball into the basket, he got startled by Photo Finish as he falls on the floor. "Shports!" She snaps her fingers as the snapshot appears again on the scene, the fan turns on by itself. As the snapshots put the trampoline under Wiz Kid, as he began bouncing uncontrollably.

"Jump! Jump! Like a beautiful Gresshopper! Like a graceful gazelle! You are striving to place the orb of desire in the net of the future!" She utilized her camera and snaps picture while looking away, as the snapshots were throwing a swarm of balls into the basket. Wiz Kid got surrounded by basketballs while bouncing into the air. Photo Finish was crouching on the floor while taking picture which she snaps more photos but this time on her legs, as Wiz Kid got blind by a flash of camera. Which Photo Finish snaps her fingers before she dashes off again, She dash off for the third time and she replied. "Enough! I go!" While on the air, Wiz Kid falls on the ground hitting him hard.

On the Library in CHS as Miss Cheerilee were putting books on the shelves, as the snapshot pounced at her. A cloud of dust were formed inside as Cheerilee got intimidated, Pixel Pizzaz shoved a book in front of Cheerilee's face. While Violet Blurr powders her with make-up, and Later Pixel Pizzaz used the hair dryer to blow on Cheerilee's face. Photo Finish use her camera to snap Miss Cheerilee but in close up and she indicated. "Yes! Read! You are so very intrigued by the story! No, no! That book is out of order! It does not comply, vith the Dewey Decimal System!" Cheerilee shove the camera away, the librarian answered as she hushed them "Shhhh!" Photo Finish snaps her finger again and dashes off. "Enough! I go!" Because of them The Librarian got annoyed.

At the hallways of the CHS Scribble Dee was drinking water in the fountain, Photo Finish and the snapshot appeared behind her as the camera taking teen replied. "Drink! Drink!" Scribble Dee got intimidated forcing her to drink at the fountain, another scene in the field on CHS Teddy was about to catch the football, but he was trailed by Photo Finish and the snapshot taking picture on him. Teddy got himself trip beneath on his knees causing him to fall. Photo Finish responded. "Play, play!" Another scene was played, as Watermelody was painting her art of an alicorn. Photo Finish and the snapshot appeared behind her again, as she got startled by her. The Picture taking teen uttered. "Paint it! Paint it!" Photo Finish then use the camera as she close up, she then indicated. "Yes! No! Yes! No! Enough! I go!" The camera flashes white.

Back at Vice-Principal Luna's Office, Photo Finished and the Vice-Principal talk to each other again as she scolded Photo Finish. The Vice-Principal indicated. "Photo Finished, I have receiving a number of complaints from students and faculty about you!" The Vice-Principal of CHS scolded her. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The Vice Principal question Photo Finish as she stands up on her chair.

"I say nothink, Photo Finish lets her work speak for itself." She reaches her bag, and throws the glams of picture in front of Vice-Principal Luna's table. And the glam of student on the picture can be seen, as the Vice Principal was impressed about Photo Finish's Work. Photo Finish stands there confidently as she put her both hands behind her back, as her posture were perfect.

"These are impressive! You may continue, but do try to be less distruptive." The Vice-Principal replied smiling at Photo Finish, but she got shocked as she moves back lightly by the Vice-Principals words.

"Hold that pose!" Photo Finished scream as she snap her fingers, causing the snapshot appear next to the Vice-Principal causing her to get startled. "Ja! Ja! You have the authority! Sign the waiver!" Outside of the exterior of Vice-Principal Luna, camera flashes can be seen on the door. "Hold on! What the-!?" The Vice Principal screams can be heard in her office.

 **(To Be Continue)**

 **The fifth one of the Exclusive Shorts will be posted today, I think….**

 **(Epilouge at Canterlot High)**

On the male's bathroom of the CHS when Oswald is done using the toilet he soon flushed it gently, as he moves forward at the sink and he wash himself with water. When he was done washing himself on the sink, he can't think straight at all. A sound of a door from the CR can be heard causing him to turn his head, as the door opens revealing to be Aleks. His half body can be seen on the door.

"Are you ok, Oswald?" Aleks inquired as Oswald nodded. "You seem weird today, what seems to be the problem?" The Russian-American replied as he close the door just before him, He moves forward to Oswald, The Earth element bearer raise his both hands around Oswalds shoulder.

Oswald shook Aleks shoulder sharply and he replied. "Ich…. Ich wirklich brauchen, um mit dem Madchen zu sprechen, und Sie mussen mir helfen." *I…. I really need to talk to that girl, and you have to help Me.* Aleks let go of Oswalds hand awkwardly.

"Look," Aleks began replying. "I'd like to help you but…. Talking to a girl might be easy, but you need to enhance your manners and discipline to talk to a girl." He replied looking at Oswald.

"Aber…. Aber…." *But…. But….* Oswald wheezed sarcastically, because of Aleks's words he got nothing to say.

Aleks put his hand around Oswalds shoulder as the bell rang on CHS, and they were going out on the bathroom. He replied. "Alright, we need to discuss this later…. Right now, we need to go to class alright." Oswald nodded as his face became un-happy, he shook his head to snap out of it, then the earth and the lightning Thunder element bearer soon get on to class, they saw Bernard, and also Charles waving at them smiling. Soon Oswald and Aleks take their seat as all the students in CHS waiting the teachers to come. All the students of CHS are minding their own business.

 **(End of Epilouge)**


	5. A Banner Day

**A/N: This is the last Exclusive shorts of the day, I hope you enjoy this guys. And because this is the gift from my friend Negaifreak, I hope you guys give me support, even on my other fanfics.**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Exclusive Shorts**

 **Chapter V: A Banner Day**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP It belongs to Hasbro**

 _The 4_ _th_ _wall breaking zone had appeared again. Since the absence of our friend Dietrich who went to Charles' mansion for assisting him on the 'Royal Party', as Dietrich suited up with his fancy tuxedo and he posted a picture on his Facebook Account with 9,000 likes because of his cool tuxedo, Ivan went up to the platform, the audience once again clap to our friend here._

" _Hello, guys,"_ Ivan responded as he wave on the audience. _"Welcome to the last Exclusive shorts of MLP EG: Friendship Games."_ The Russian-American replied as his cellphone vibrates, he decided to pick up his phone on his pocket. When he did, Ivan heard a voice in his cellphone known as Albert Cherkesov. He's a Conduit or a bio-terrorist who had an ability to control any crystalline substances.

" _Yes, Albert, how can I help you?"_ Ivan interrogated his friend at the phone.

" _Have you seen Alex?"_ The Conduit inquired, causing Ivan to shooked his head that he wasn't been here on the 4th wall breaking.

" _I- I'm so sorry, Albert. Alex is not here I'm…. sorry."_ Ivan replied worried calling his friend in his cellphone. _"Maybe his back at his headquarters in Qua'shar city"_ He replied.

" _Alright, thanks, Ivan."_ Albert credited his friend Ivan on the phone, Albert hangs up his phone as he runs to Qua'shar city it is a republic city of Planet Vernakia.

Ivan hangs up his own cellphone also and he puts it back into his back pocket, as he goes back to the stage. The Audience still clapped momentarily on the Russian-American.

" _Sorry about the technical difficulties,"_ He apologized in front of the audience, which they were seated on their separated seats. _"Please leave a positive review on the review section."_ The review section logo screen appeared next to Ivan, as he points at it.

" _Anyways enjoy!"_ The Russian-American leaves the stage, as the curtains opens wide. The audience clapped with full of energy while the others whistle because they're excited from the movie to come out on TV. _"Remember guys, #R &R." _He responded as he beamed a bit before he leaves at the 4th wall breaking scene.

It was Morning in Canterlot High Exterior on the school front yard, At the Gymnasium Vice- Principal Luna ordered the three boys which is Flash Sentry, Sandalwood, and Micro Chip to make a most amazing banner for the Crystal Prep Academy.

"I'm sure you'll come with the perfect sign that lets the Crystal Prep kids feel welcome but also conveys that we are stiff competition." The Vice Principal responded as she clutched her clipboard within her elbows.

"100 percent!" Micro Chip swears at the Vice Principal.

"Oh, Yeah, Sure!" Flash Sentry replied happily.

"Totally." Sandalwoods uttered in his 60's accent.

"I'll be back in an hour to see what you've come up with." Vice-Principal Luna left the gymnasium, holding her clipboard, As Flash and his friends are determine to work with the art.

Vice Principal Luna left the Gymnasium, as Flash Sentry, Micro Chip, and Sandalwood were just standing there. They soon saw art supplies just beneath their feet, As Flash came up with the Idea, Micro Chip and his friend Sandalwood wants to hear him talk, as they smile on Flash Sentry.

"I got it!" Flash replied smiling as he snapped his fingers. "We should decorate it with a sheet music to my song 'Love in a Flash'. It'll show them we're talented while welcoming them in with the universal language of Music." The blue haired teen suggested that he wants a music themed banner.

"I was thinking we could paint a model of DNA." Micro Chip responded as he gripped his cellphone suggesting a science themed banner. "It shows that we're smart but invites them in with the very fiber of our being." The techie uttered in delight.

"But what we should do is portray peace through art. One love, bros." Sandalwood indicated as he suggested a peace themed that he's gonna put on the banner.

The three of them grinned at each other, who's gonna be the best banner art making on CHS. A sound of clattering can be heard, as Flash started drawing on the edge of the banner. He pretends playing a guitar, and his Idea pop out into his head as he smiles. The blue haired teen draw a clef on the music notes. Micro Chip used a ruler to make a line on the banner, while Sandalwood peacefully utilized his hand and he put a peaceful hand on the art.

"Dude!" Sandalwood uttered angrily, the eco-kid then puts a pink paint over Micro Chips eyeglasses causing him to get blinded.

"What did you do!?" Micro Chip gasped

"Watch the hair, man!" Flash replied angrily, the glitters spread over Flash's hair but he shoves it afterwards, then the glitter flies upward and when Micro Chip wipes the paint off over his glasses. A small can of glitter landed unto his head, the techie stumbles on the ground causing the bucket of paint fell over Sandalwoods art. The eco-kid got surprised of what he saw.

"You're harshing the flow!" Sandalwood argued at the techie kid.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" Micro Chip responded, he saw Flash drew over his art causing him to gasp. "My friendship algorithm!" the techie drew over Flash Sentries music art over the banner.

"Hey!" The blue haired teen shouted. "You just projectile scienced all over my chorus!" He responded, as Micro Chip narrowed his eyes the techie clenched his both hands.

"Well, you guys painted all over my molecular structures!" The techie hollered.

"And how am I supposed to paint my spirit guide when there's DNA and a treble clef in the way?" The eco-kid inquired.

"Oh, I don't know. Ask your _spirit guide!_ " The blue haired teen yelled.

"You're ruining my design!" They yelled in unison.

Vice-Principal Luna clears her throat, as she was there for the whole time on the entrance of the gymnasium the three of them lined like a soldier, the Vice-Principal walked over to see the art that they had made. The Vice-Principal soon responded. "My, oh, my."

"We're really-" The techie's sentenced were delayed as the Vice Principal smile at the three.

Vice-Principal Luna touched her chin gently, she replied. "Proud of yourselves, I hope, This is wonderful!" Most of the three were anxious about their art but the Vice-Principal just smiles at them because they were very creative.

"It is?" The blue haired teen interrogated.

"It's inspiring but still warm and welcoming. I love how your work is literally enmeshed. Truly excellent work boys!" The Vice Principal uttered as she got impress of what they've done on their art banner.

"Uh, thank you!" Flash credited the Vice-Principal. "This is just what happens when you allow love to lead the way." He responded with delight on his face.

"With song." Micro Chip chimes in.

"Through the self-replicating material present in nearly all living organism." Sandalwood replied with a beamed on his face.

Vice-Principal Luna chuckles before leaving the Gymnasium, she then uttered. "That's great to hear." The Vice Principal smiles at three who's in the gym. "Now just add 'Welcome Crystal Prep', and I'd like to see five more by the end of the day. Thanks boys!" With that Vice Principal Luna credited the boys for working so hard on the art banner

The Vice-Principal soon left again on the Gymnasium, as the three then got tired. Because they've work so hard on making a one art banner for the Crystal Prep students to see it.

 **(The End)**

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this, but I'll continue the other fic I've got. Please leave a positive review on the review section, and give me some questions. I'll answer them anyways, If not…. Well, I'm not that smart enough to answer that.**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**

 **Let's just- *before I could talk, Ivan just folding his arms and starting to glare at me***

 **Ivan: I thought you will add more 3 Exclusive Shorts, you swear that you're gonna made another one, right?**

 **Me: Uhhhh…. I've change my mind.**

 **Ivan: *Groans* Why?!**

 **Me: Because….**

 **Ivan: Because…. What?**

 **Me: Because I only did this because, I work so hard on this fanfic I've written in my whole life. I started fanfiction when I was…. I don't know, 18 maybe….**

 **Ivan: Oh…. *He starting to narrowing his eyes at me* Guess we're not friends anymore. *He soon folded his arms, looking away in disgust***

 **Me: What are you even talking about?**

 ***While looking away in disgust, he was just pretending it For the whole time. So…. he began laughing so hard in front of me.***

 **Me: Uh…. Why are you laughing, dude?**

 **Ivan: I was just only kidding dude, you really did fall from my prank? *He snickered loudly like a lion from the wild.***

 **Me: *I rub at the back of my head with embarrassment* Wow, good one dude! *Later I hug Ivan with comforting love.***

 ***Soon I let go of our hugging, then we did our cool handshake with rock riffing. We went to the finest food court around the 4** **th** **wall breaking zone***

 ***As we sitted on the chair on the table, we ate our own meal. After the meal we talk in front of the handycam owned by Ivan Vladimir Anderson***

 **Ivan: Hey, what's up you guys, thanks for reading in the realm of fanfiction. I hope the other author will write their own fanfic, we'll see all of your fanfic if its good or epic it depends from my brothers judgement. By the way, where is Dietrich, My brother?**

 **Me: I think he's still in Charles's mansion.**

 **Ivan: When does Dietrich coming back?**

 **Me: I don't know *Shrugged* Maybe at the Weekends. I'm not exactly sure….Yet.**

 **Ivan: See ya next weekend, guys! *Ivan waved at the other author from the realm of fanfiction.***

 **(The End)**


End file.
